In my times of needs
by LightningShades
Summary: This is what happens just before Chloe reunites with Maxine. Enjoy.
1. Nightclubs

**A/N: been a while! Sorry for lack of posting. This story happens prior to the events of LiS. Have fun reading, and reviews are appreciated!**

I hate this fucking nightclub.

Arcadia Bay's not enough full of shit, it actually needed an adult version of the Vortex club.

But this place looks nothing like a nightclub. It's a creepy bar. A very creepy bar. No one in their right mind would come here for a fun night. But I'm not in my right mind, and I ain't for sure coming here for fun times. This place sucks so much ass it even smells more than a Prescott dick. And apparently the whole town has to deep throat at least one of those so-called dick.

So yeah, I hate this place, I hate this stupid bar-wannabe-nightclub, and I'm here because fuck my life. I need money. And the elites do like this ass-smelling bar.

You see where I'm going with this? No? Ok. Long story short, I owe someone. Big money, and I'm unemployed. So yeah, I'm here to find some greens to steal. Rich-ass fuckwipes don't need that money they keep flashing at everyone's face so tonight, I'm on the hunt. Gotta find myself one naive, stupid guy.

And clearly I'm not lucky. No one here is dumb enough for my needs. Besides, I'm broke,but rich enough for the place's cheapest beer.

-I need some booze.

I say to the bartender. I've been here before with some friends, and the owner knows a lot more about his empty pocket than what kind of clients this place has. So he doesn't give a damn about my age. He never did. Neither did the bartender and the doorman.

-Here's your beer. 5$ please.

I give the guy all the money I had left in my ripped jeans, which is around 5$ and some 40-ish cents.

There, you have it. Now I'm completely out of cash. And still looking for a pile of greens to dig in from someone's pocket.

After some times and a few shitty songs, I finally spot the jackass. Some kid in the background flashes the light in the tunnel. Time to be a bad kid! As I'm aproaching the target, I notice familiar faces around him. Blackwell scum. I mean, eh, Blackwell ELITE scums.

FUCK!

He spotted me. Plan B, quick! Come on!

Right! Table in front of me. No one's here, so I sit and look around, like nothing ever happened. Sure enough, the dumbass comes to my seat. Fuck my life anyways.

-Yo ladyyyy! You kinda look lonely here. Why don't you join up with us and I'll get you some good fucking medications!

By medications, he means drugs. He means smokes and joints. I could use any of these right about now. But no.

-Nah. I'm here for a booze and that's it.

He seems upset, but he's not gonna shove it to my face. At least I don't think so. Instead, he points at the bartender and says :

-Y'know, that guy's a good friend of mine. And with my ''friendship'', I could get you some of the best damn drinks this ugly place has to offer. C'mon! Can't say no to a good booze!

I turn my head over to see what the bartender is doing.

-Not interested.

I say, drinking a sip of my own paid-for cheap-ass beer.

-Alright then. See ya later!

Yes, asshole. See ya later. I finish up the drink, and feeling a bit wasted, I prepare to leave to the restroom. But as soon as I get up, I feel a lot more dizzy. I hold on to the table, and sure enough, try to walk it off like a boss. Fuck. I feel so shitty, I can't see a damn thing. Where are the restrooms here?

-You ok?

Same guy. I can hear him getting closer to me, so I try to go faster, but my legs won't answer.

-I'm fine. Leave me the fuck alone

I say, not so badass anymore. There's the bathroom. I open the door…

And my face meets the floor…


	2. Darkness

Where on fucking Earth am I?

Whole place smells like it needs more love than my own bedroom, and that's saying something. Even I am disgusted by that.

Also, big deal, I got a monstruous migraine.

Fuck!

Where's my phone? And where's my jacket? Why is it so fucking cold in this putrefaction wannabe chamber? My heart is already feeling wobbly on its own, I don't need the panic attack.

I gather whatever's left of my fucked up senses. Listening closely, I try to situate myself with ambiant noises, since this place is darker than my whole life. I hear ventilation, on my left. I turn my head to the sound, only to feel dizzy even more. So I close my eyes, reaching blindly for something to hold on to while I get up.

SHIT!

I hear footsteps. I try holding my breath, which is quite the hard ass task, because I just need to puke. My hands touch something, finally. Feels like a bed, or a couch. I struggle my way onto the desired object, trying to make some sense out of this mess.

I slowly open my eyes. Place's too dark to see anything. Fuck. My head hurts so much.

I'm confused as fuck right now. I hear something. Someone. No. Two voices. I try to hold on, it's just so hard. I can't. Just can't.

They're not gonna figure it out, ever. Don't worry, I'll make sure they never hear of anything.

Man, I can already see the headlines…

I said, do. Not. Worry. I'm here to help you out on this. Long before they even know something, it'll be buried and forgotten.

Fine. But you better figure something out real quick.

I will. I've always been good at this.

What… the fuck.. are they even…


End file.
